La pasión de la loba
by Cuna de Lobos
Summary: Historia de amor entre los amantes del norte: Alysanne Stark y Theon Greyjoy, amor que se verá afectado por los acontecimientos que sucederán en Poniente, y sumado a esto, estará el amor obsesivo de Jaime Lannister por la joven Stark.
1. Chapter 1

Al igual que su gemelo Robb, y su hermano bastardo Jon, Alysanne, contaba con 5 años cuando Theon llegó por primera vez a Invernalia. Cuando la niña lo vio, le resultó muy curioso ese niño que su padre había traído, era más alto que sus hermanos con ojos de color verde intenso y cabello marrón casi negro. Alysanne, se acercó corriendo hacia su padre y se arrojó encima de él, Ned enseguida la sostuvo como una pluma en el aire y se dieron el abrazo más puro y más sincero, lleno de amor.

\- ¡Papi, papi! Te extrañe muchísimo. No te vayas de nuevo por favor papi te lo pido. – le dijo con voz infantil la niña a su padre. – Ned rio

– Estas tan hermosa y grande, que seguramente si me vuelvo a ir, cuando regrese me encontraré con la sorpresa de que estás casada con un Lord y tienes hijos, y todavía no permitiré eso. Así que no, no me volveré a ir mi princesa. – Ned le dio un beso en la frente y la coloco en el suelo y le dirigió una mirada de cariño. Alysanne se dio cuenta de que Theon no apartaba la vista de la escena, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién es el papi? ¿y porque está llorando? Él es un niño grande, es más grande que Robb y Jon, el no debería llorar. – dijo inocentemente, sin comprender porque ese niño grande y delgado que había llegado con su papá estaba llorando.

Ned volteó a su izquierda para darse cuenta que efectivamente que el niño Greyjoy estaba empapado en lágrimas, Lord Stark volvió a su hija y le preguntó:

\- Y ¿Quién te dijo a ti, hija mía, que los niños grandes no lloran? – Alysanne se volteó hacia sus hermanos y le dirigió una mirada, tardó en responder, pero finalmente habló:

\- Robb y Jon siempre dicen que los niños no deben llorar, que eso lo hacen nada más las niñas, las niñas tontas, es por eso que yo no lloro papi, porque yo no quiero que ni Robb ni Jon me llamen tonta. – Ned, prestó atención a cada una de las palabras que expresó su hija, para darle una mirada de desaprobación a sus dos hijos que estaban observándolos con cara de inocencia

– Pues déjame explicarte hija, que tus hermanos están equivocados, los niños si lloran cuando hay razones poderosas para hacerlo. Él es Theon. Ven chico, acércate un poco. Ella es mi hija Alysanne y los dos de allá son mis hijos Robb y Jon. – Theon obedeció lo que Ned le pidió y se acercó más a los niños Stark.

Alysanne, no paraba de mirarlo, parecía fascinada con el niño Greyjoy, mientras que el niño Stark y Jon le ofrecían miradas recelosas al recién llegado. La niña por su parte, le brindó una sonrisa de agrado.

\- ¡Hola Theon! – Pronunciaron en uni sonido los niños.

\- Hola. – repitió Theon tímidamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro miró a Alysanne y le devolvió una sonrisa.

Los primeros días, el joven Greyjoy, lloraba todas las noches en su cuarto, quería estar con su padre y hermana, el solamente era un niño que estaba lejos de su hogar pagando los errores de su padre. Pero poco a poco fue entablando amistad con el hijo varón y heredero de Lord Ned Stark y a su vez con el hijo bastardo de este, Robb y Jon Snow.

A pesar de que había una diferencia de 5 años entre ellos, eso no era impedimento para jugar, montar a caballo, compartir historias, hacer bromas y correr por los pasillos de Invernalia. La verdad es que Ned, estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se la estaban llevando, pero más sorprendido estaba de la excelente relación que había entre Alysanne y Theon.

Habían pasado ya varías lunas desde que había finalizado La Rebelión de las Islas del Hierro, donde finalmente la casa Greyjoy fue derrotada por las fuerzas del Trono de Hierro. Los dos hijos mayores del rebelde Lord Baelon Greyjoy, murieron durante la rebelión, y su hijo de 10 años de edad, llamado Theon Greyjoy, fue tomado por Eddard Stark de Invernalia como pupilo y rehén con la finalidad de que, Lord Baelon no intentará otro levantamiento, ya que, con la muerte sus hijos mayores y herederos, Theon se había convertido automáticamente en el nuevo heredero de las Islas del Hierro.

Alysanne, desde que llegó Theon no paraba de seguirlo. La joven loba iba hacia donde iba Theon, y esto le costó varios regaños de su madre, Lady Catelyn Stark, pero la verdad es que Alysanne ignoraba lo que su madre o padre decían, ella solamente quería jugar y conversar con Theon, la chica en ocasiones sentía que Theon era más divertido que sus propios hermanos.

En las noches, Alysanne se escabullía de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Theon, hubo un momento, en el que el joven Greyjoy esperaba cada noche la visita de su nueva pequeña amiga, él sabía que ella vendría.

Al principio Alysanne, se quedaba poco tiempo en la habitación de Theon, pero poco a poco se les iba el tiempo sobre todo cuando el muchacho empezaba a contar historias o leyendas sobre las Islas del Hierro, de cómo el Rey Gris mató a un dragón marino y se casó con una mismísima sirena. Todo aquello a la jovencísima Alysanne le fascinaba escuchar, se envilecía escuchando cada historia que le contaba el chico, le contaba sobre el mar, que la joven nunca había conocido.

\- Te prometo que algún día te llevaré a mi hogar y conocerás el mar – le dijo una noche Theon a su compañera. Alyssane abrió los ojos como platos y se emocionó con la idea

– Y, ¿Jon y Robb pueden venir con nosotros? – le preguntó la joven a Theon – ¡Claro que sí! Puede que Sansa también, cuando este más grande – le contestó el chico – Alysanne, le ofreció una sonrisa - ¿Y me podrías llevar a conocer a las sirenas también? – Theon rio – Sí, si tu deseas conocer las sirenas, yo te llevaré a conocerlas.

Eran más y más noches en la que Alysanne y Theon compartían, y este ritual se volvió costumbre de la misma forma en que la pequeña Alysanne decidió dormir ahí, en el cuarto de Theon, en la misma cama, junto a él. A la primera luz del siguiente día, la niña corría deprisa por los pasillos de la fortaleza de Invernalia para volver a su habitación y que nadie se diese cuenta de sus escapadas nocturnas, que, por las noches, ya no dormía en su habitación, que ahora dormía en los aposentos del pupilo de su padre, Theon Greyjoy.

Pasaba el tiempo y el vínculo entre los dos jóvenes crecía cada día más. Alysanne, contaba con 9 años de edad, y seguía en aumento esa insaciable curiosidad por todo, le encantaba leer, y ya a su corta edad se consideraba y la consideraban una gran lectora, aprendiendo a hablar varios idiomas. Pero ahora, ya la curiosidad de Alysanne, no se basaba en las historias que le proporcionaban los libros. Su nueva curiosidad surgió cuando escuchó a una de sus doncellas hablar con otra sobre besar a los chicos. Eso le hizo preguntarse cómo sería tener sus labios pegados a los labios de un niño. La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado ni le había interesado hasta ese día.

A partir de ahí, esa idea, esa pequeñísima idea, le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza y convirtiéndose poco a poco en un dolor de culo. Así que la pequeña loba decidió tomar una decisión, pero primero pensó:

\- No conozco muchos chicos de por aquí. – se dijo – Willas, el chico del establo puede ser una buena opción, él tiene casi mi edad – pensó unos segundos, pero luego reconsideró la idea – No, mejor él no, él siempre está un poco sucio, incluso su rostro, por las mejillas. – Así fue como pensó en Jon y en Robb – Ellos son chicos, ellos podrían saber cómo besar, aunque creo que Jon sería un poco torpe en esto, y, ¿si le digo a Robb? Él es mi gemelo, hemos compartido todo en esta vida, ¿porque no le compartiría mi primer beso? ¡hay posibilidades de que yo también sea la que le dé su primer beso! – se emocionó, pero enseguida esa emoción desapareció – Robb es mi hermano, eso no estará bien, o ¿sí? – de todas maneras, Alysanne descartó la idea, pero la imagen de Theon se le vino a la mente instantes después.

Esa noche, Theon estaba muy inspirado contándole a Alysanne, historias de antiguas criaturas marinas que vivían en el mar de Pyke, pero la joven no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención al muchacho, esa noche simplemente decidió contemplar los labios de Theon, los cuales eran grandes y rosados, y pronto se encontró imaginándose a sí misma, entre los brazos del joven que solía visitar todas las noches en su cuarto, siendo besada por este.

Esos pensamientos fueron desplazados por el mismísimo Theon, que se dio cuenta de que Alysanne estaba en todos lados menos ahí con él

– ¿Qué te pasa Alysanne? No me estas prestando atención ¿no te gusta la historia? – le preguntó un Theon desconcertado a la joven. Sin más preámbulos, la chica se armó de valor, respiró profundo y decidió actuar de una vez por todas, "es ahora o nunca", pensó.

\- Debo decirte algo, Theon – comenzó muy seria Alysanne, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y titubeaba por un momento. Volvió a respirar profundamente y decdió continuar ante la mirada de desconcierto que le ofrecía Greyjoy

– Hace unos días escuché hablar a una de mis doncellas sobre su primer beso. – El chico sonrió mientras escuchaba con atención a su amiga

– Y desde ese día no paro de pensar en ello, es decir, en cómo sería darle un beso a un muchacho. – Alysanne sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero decidió continuar – Así que he decidió yo también dar mi primer beso, tengo la inquietante curiosidad de saber cómo se siente y como se hace. – le expresó la chica al chico, que tenía una combinación en su rostro tanto de diversión como de sorpresa

– Al principio pensé en decirle a Willas, pero… - la interrumpió Theon - ¿¡HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN ALYSANNE? ¿CON WILLAS? ¡NO, NO Y NO! – ahora el que parecía que había perdido la razón era él y no ella – Al único que tú besaras es a mí, yo seré quien te dé tú primer beso. –

Theon, se acercó un poco más a Alysanne y rodeó con sus dos manos la pequeña cintura de la niña; el joven sintió como el pecho de la muchacha se hinchó y como poco a poco su respiración se iba agitando. Ambos se miraron frente a frente, directamente a los ojos, a los labios, algo estaba pasando entre los dos, algo demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso, ¿Cómo ellos siendo tan jóvenes podían sentir eso que sentían? Es decir, ella tenía apenas 9 años, casi 10 y Theon solo le falta una luna para cumplir 15 años.

No era la primera vez que Theon iba a besar a una joven, de hecho, ya había follado con 2 jóvenes; una rubia de grandes tetas y otra pelirroja de bello rostro; pero lo que sentía en ese momento, en ese instante no se comparaba con nada en esta vida. Tener, así como tenía a Alysanne, era una sensación fuera de lo normal, ¡Dioses! Ella es solo una chiquilla pensó cuando la tenía tomada por la cintura, pero eso ya no le importó y mucho menos cuando Alysanne dijo:

\- Bésame, Theon, te regalo mi primer beso, quiero que seas tú el primero que junte mis labios con los tuyos. – Y sin más nada que decir, Theon, se acercó más a sus labios y así fue como ambos se hundieron en un profundo beso, sin decoro, ni pudor.

El joven se sorprendió de que Alysanne lo besase de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, el esperaba que fuese un beso torpe teniendo en cuenta que era su primer beso, pero, por el contrario, ese beso estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria, era como si esa niña había nacido con el don de besar, que los Dioses la crearon para besar. El introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y ella lo aceptó abriéndola. Ambos juguetearon con sus lenguas como si se tratasen de dos amantes, se besaron intensamente, beso que le erizaba la piel a los dos, beso que ambos querían que durase una eternidad, sus lenguajes danzaban con sincronía, ambos disfrutaron la dulzura de sus labios y de sus salivas.

Alysanne, sentía que volaba por los cielos por la sensación que estaba experimentando por primera vez, mientras que Theon, llegó a un punto en que pensó en detenerse; un bulto se formó entre sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que si no paraba no iba haber retorno.

El muchacho se separó de la joven, y la niña frunció el ceño, ella no deseaba parar, quería más; ambos se dieron un tiempo para coger respiración, Alysanne y Theon se miraron a los ojos y los dos sonrieron; la joven se lanzó para abrazar a Theon sin darse cuenta del gran bulto que se formó entre las piernas del chico que acababa de besar, bulto que reflejaba su erección, erección que había sido causado por la joven loba.

Theon le respondió muy nervioso el abrazo a Alyssane, con la pequeña esperanza de que esta no se había percatado del visible bulto, la chica le susurró algo al oído:

\- ¡Gracias, Theon!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

La joven de cabello espeso, oscuro y ondulado estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la fría Invernalia rumbo a sus aposentos.

La chica de ojos grises solamente pensaba en llegar a su habitación para poder tomar un baño y descansar. En su recorrido, imaginaba estar dentro de su cama envuelta en las inmensas cobijas de pieles. Su día había sido muy pesado, lleno de actividades que toda dama de su época y de su status debía aprender: lecciones de historia con el Maestre Luwin, lecciones de canto y lecciones de costura con la Septa Mordane. En eso se había resumido el día de la joven de 14 años, y aunque, no eran sus actividades favoritas la disfrutaba tanto como las lecciones de arco y flecha que solía practicar con su medio hermano Jon, su gemelo Robb, y el pupilo de su padre, Theon Greyjoy.

Alysanne Stark, la gemela de Robb Stark e hija del Guardián del Norte, Lord Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn Stark, era una joven hambrienta de conocimiento dispuesta a saber todo en la vida. Desde muy joven demostró curiosidad por todo lo que la rodeaba, y es por ello que era de su total agrado hacer todo lo que hacía.

Al llegar a su habitación, de inmediato notó la presencia de él, que estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la chimenea de sus aposentos. La joven sintió una punzada en su corazón y se dispuso a cerrar con gran apuro la puerta de la habitación. Ella se acercó un poco más a donde estaba él y le preguntó:

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Theon? Alguien te pudo haber visto en entrando acá, y sabes lo que pasaría- le dijo ella con gran preocupación en su rostro y llevando sus dos brazos cruzados hacia su pecho. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde. – puntualizó ella.

Theon se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa arrogante, esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica de él, y que Alyssane sin saber porque, la volvía loca, le parecía sensual, y a su vez, la mirada que le ofreció el chico Greyjoy irradiaba lujuria.

El joven de 19 años mientras se acercaba a la chica observaba su silueta de arriba a abajo, con deseo y con pasión. Alysanne, a pesar de sus 14 escasos años era considerada ya la mujer más bella del norte, una mujer elegante y esbelta con una cintura estrecha y pecho generoso, la chica intentaba ocultarlos o cubrirlos con amplios vestidos o túnicas, pero estos esfuerzos eran en vano y no valían la pena, ya que, su cuerpo no podía pasar desapercibido entre los hombres. Esto le causaba a la chica de vez en cuando vergüenza, pero en algunas ocasiones le gustaba ser mirada y deseada por otros y muchísimo más por Theon.

Le parecía divertido ver como los hombres se fijaban en ella y cómo debían ellos imaginársela teniéndola en la cama cogiéndosela, imágenes que solo se quedarían en su imaginación, ya que nunca han podido ni podrán tenerla. Ella solamente era de Theon Greyjoy, ese chico altanero y orgulloso que llegó a Invernalia con tan solo 10 años.

Theon se plantó delante de ella y puso ambas manos sobre su estrecha cintura y la atajo hacia él acortando considerablemente la distancia que había entre ellos. Ambos sintieron de cerca sus respiraciones y el aliento de ambos. Como siempre, el de Theon olía a cerveza, pero de una forma curiosa Alysanne adoraba ese olor, era su debilidad y la ponía en desventaja delante del chico, era una sensación deliciosa, ¿Cómo puede una persona hacer sentir tantas cosas a otra? Se preguntó a sí misma. Theon finalmente habló:

\- No entiendo tú pregunta, mi hermosa dama, considero que está demás. – le sonrió él.

–Te viene a ver, viene a besarte. – Theon comenzó a besarle el cuello.

–Viene a tocarte-. El chico mientras le besaba el cuello y decía estas palabras empezó a tocarle la espalda con sus manos gruesas y varoniles que Alysanne con solamente sentirlas la llevaba a lugares inimaginables.

–Y también viene hacerte mía, a hacerte el amor, a cogerte, mi princesa de hielo.

Finalizando estas palabras, Theon se abalanzó hacia los labios rosados y carnosos de la chica, con tanta furia que Alysanne perdió el equilibró por un momento a pesar de que Theon la sostenía por la cintura. La joven por fin se restableció para poder seguirle el ritmo a su amante. Ambos se besaban con tanta pasión que parecía que se iban a lastimar. El chico de cabellos negros recorría con ambas manos la anatomía de la joven Stark, se detuvo en sus grandes pechos y los empezó a masajear por encima del vestido de tercio pelo que vestía esa noche la joven. Alysanne, al sentir el contacto de las manos de Theon en sus pechos soltó un gemido de placer, el cual fue el detonante para que el joven Greyjoy le diese rienda suelta a su impulso y comenzara a despojar a la chica de su vestimenta. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ambos escucharon unos pasos firmes y resonantes por el pasillo que venían justo en dirección a las habitaciones de la joven Stark.

\- Para Theon, para por favor. – susurró Alyssane. –Alguien viene, mi amor. – Ella se separó de Theon, el joven muy a su pesar abrió sus ojos, él estaba embriagado de placer.

\- ¡Maldición! – susurró ahora él.

Los dos amantes voltearon al escuchar que alguien finalmente tocó la puerta de los aposentos de la loba.

–Hermana, ¿estás despierta? Necesitamos hablar. – Tanto Theon como Alyssane reconocieron la voz, la voz que pertenecía al gemelo de la joven Stark. Era la voz de Robb, que estaba detrás de la puerta.

\- No contestes. Deja que se vaya. – le pidió Theon a su amante con ojos suplicantes y con voz sumamente baja con el fin de que Robb no pudiera escucharlo, el muchacho tenía la esperanza de continuar su acto en el momento en que Robb se marchase.

\- No, y, ¿sí es algo importante? Escóndete debajo de mi cama, por favor Theon. – Lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Dioses! – obedeció Theon, pero no sin antes plantarle un beso en los labios a la chica, ella le sonrió y él le dijo te amo. El joven se agachó y se escondió debajo de la cama de la muchacha como esta se lo había pedido.

Robb seguía tocando la puerta de las habitaciones de la joven insistentemente. Finalmente, Alyssane, le contestó.

–Voy hermano. – le dijo.

La muchacha se acercó a la puerta y verificó que Theon estaban bien escondido. Alysanne, se arregló su cabello y el vestido, seguidamente abrió la puerta y disimuló un bostezo.

– Robb, hermano, ¿qué sucede? - le dijo la chica a su gemelo con voz somnolienta.

– Oh, hermana, ¿te he despertado? – Preguntó Robb demostrando un poco de vergüenza al notar que su hermana estaba al parecer, en un profundo sueño.

Alysanne, invitó a pasar a su gemelo a sus habitaciones con una gran preocupación que le invadía todo el cuerpo. Si Robb, se enteraba o sospechaba que Theon estaba allí con ellos se podría dar por muerta, o peor, Theon podría darse por muerto en manos de su padre y sus hermanos Jon y Robb.

La verdad es que Alysanne y Robb desde pequeños habían sido muy cercanos y eso hacía que el joven lobo fuera un hermano extremadamente celoso. Con sus dos otras hermanas, Sansa y Arya, lo era también, pero con ella era un caso muy extremo. Los celos de Robb eran a veces enfermizos e insoportables, que hacían que los dos hermanos tuvieran constantes peleas, inclusive, la celaba en algunas ocasiones con su propio hermano, Jon y siempre estaba alerta de que no se quedase sola en una habitación con Theon, aunque esto no le había funcionado del todo bien.

Los celos de su hermano Robb habían ido en aumento y empeorando desde el momento que empezó a desarrollar su descomunal cuerpo, y Robb, por su parte, empezó a notar que Alysanne, ya no era indiferente para los otros hombres, que no era esa niña con cabello enmarañado y flacucha que le encantaba andar en caballo y correr por el castillo de Invernalia descalza mientras Lady Catelyn Stark estaba detrás de ella emprendiéndola.

Por suerte, Theon, era muy hábil y muy inteligente para disimular sus verdaderos deseos por ella, y viceversa, de tal manera que hasta ese día ni su padre Ned, ni Jon, ni su madre y ni Robb se habían dado cuenta o sospechaban que desde que el momento en que, Alysanne, celebró su décimo segundo día del nombre, le había entregado su doncellez al joven pupilo de su padre que parece ese entonces contaba con 17 años.

Alysanne sabía que Theon había estado con otras mujeres antes que ella, pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, sabía que Theon la amaba y la deseaba a ella antes que a nadie.

\- Es un cuento muy curioso hermano. - contestó ella.

– Estaba leyendo un libro, uno que me recomendó el Maestre Luwin hoy en clase de historia, y la verdad es que me he quedado dormida por unos minutos, era demasiado aburrido, no lo volveré a leer. – dijo la chica con tono gracioso, pero que la verdad ocultaba angustia.

Robb, se sentó en la cama y la invitó a sentarse junto a él. –Ven hermana, tengo que contarte algunas noticias que padre me acaba de informar. –

Alysanne notó la preocupación en los ojos de su gemelo.

–¿Es algo malo? ¿pasó algo malo, Robb? – Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse justo al lado de su hermano. Ambos se miraron, Robb suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

\- Hoy, después de la cena, padre me citó a solas. Me ha informado que su amigo, Lord Jon Arryn, y Mano del Rey, ha muerto. – Dijo Robb. El joven pudo notar la mirada de desconcierto de su hermana, y no era para menos, Alysanne no comprendió porque tanto alboroto por parte de su hermano en hablar esto con ella.

La verdad es que sí, era una noticia muy triste, ya que Alysanne, sabía cuánto quería y respetaba su padre a Lord Arryn. Ned había sido su pupilo de joven junto el ahora Rey Robert, pero esa noticia podía esperar hasta mañana, consideró la chica.

– Entiendo. Ahora comprendo los motivos de porque padre estaba más serio de lo acostumbrado hoy en la cena. Debe estar devastado por la noticia Robb, padre adoraba a ese señor, siempre hablaba maravillas de él, de sus tiempos en el Valle de Arryn, y de cómo había sido un segundo padre para él y para el Rey Robert. – le dijo la joven a su hermano

– Pero lo que no entiendo, es porque me vienes a decir esto tan tarde. Creo que la noticia podría haber esperado hasta mañana, ¿no crees? – Alysanne, solamente quería que su hermano se fuese lo más pronto posible, no quería que pasara algo con Theon, que estaba debajo de los dos, debajo de la cama, seguramente escuchando muy atento a lo que decía Robb, o con lo impulsivo que era Greyjoy en ocasiones, lo más probable es que en ese momento estuviese deseando salir de su escondite y partirle la boca a su amigo por haberlos interrumpido y más por una noticia tan insignificante, que la verdad, era irrelevante para los chicos.

\- Pero hermana, calma, eso no es todo. Hay más, y esto es lo realmente importante y lo que me preocupa en verdad, presta atención y deja la impaciencia - explicó Robb – El rey viene para acá, para Invernalia, viene él y todo sequito, incluyendo a la reina, sus hijos, los príncipes Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen, La Guardia Real comandados por el gemelo de la reina Jaime Lannister, y el hermano menor de ambos, Tyrion Lannister – fulminó Robb.

Alysanne, parece haberse quedado pasmada por la noticia. Solo pudo decir:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices hermano? – Preguntó la chica

– Claro que estoy seguro por los Dioses Alysanne, el mismo padre me lo ha informado, te estoy diciendo mujer. – le contestó Robb.

La loba reflexionó por unos segundos y le dijo a su hermano:

\- Sabes lo que puede significar esto, ¿verdad? - le preguntó la chica a su gemelo. El la miró.

– Claro que sí. Es casi seguro que el rey no viene por una visita de cortesía, viene a pedirle que sea su Mano, la mano del rey. - terminó Robb.

Tanto Alysanne como Robb intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, y la preocupación de la loba ya no era si Robb descubría que Theon estaba ahí con ellos, debajo de su cama porque minutos antes iban a follar. Ahora su preocupación se reducía a la noticia que su gemelo le acaba de lanzar, el Rey Robert viene a su hogar, a Invernalia, y no era por algo bueno, venía por su padre para llevárselo a ese nido de serpientes llamado Desembarco del Rey, un nido que no solamente estaba lleno de serpientes, si no de Leones feroces y hambrientos por atacar a los que ellos consideraban sus enemigos.

\- Y, ¿tú qué crees, Robb? ¿Padre aceptará? - le preguntó a su hermano.

– Aún no lo sé, padre lo está pensando, no está muy seguro y madre tampoco, pero él es el rey Alysanne, no le puede decir que no.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡CLARO QUE PUEDE DECIR QUE NO! - alzó la voz Alysanne mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a dar vueltas por sus aposentos.

– Si le dice que no, querida hermana, fácilmente el rey Robert mandaría a cortarle la cabeza a padre. - le dijo Robb a su hermana mientras la observaba caminando por las habitaciones. Alyssane volvió a mirar a su hermano y se detuvo

–Es su amigo Robb, es su amigo, como un hermano, prácticamente se criaron juntos en el Valle, ¿cómo crees que le cortaría la cabeza? O ¿le haría un mínimo daño? No seas exagerado. - terminó Alyssane

–Si- dijo Robb – Pero como ya te dije hermana, es el rey, y nos quitará a padre, se lo llevará lejos de Invernalia, al rey le importará un comino todos tus argumentos. – fulminó Robb.

La joven loba se acercó a su cama para situarse de nuevo al lado de su hermano Robb.

– No lo permitiré, no lo podemos permitir, ¡debemos hacer algo Robb! – le dijo la chica con desesperación a su gemelo.

–¿Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, hermana? Dime, ¿matar al rey para que no se lleve a padre? - Robb dijo estas últimas palabras con sarcasmo y voz divertida. Alysanne se quedó pensando unos minutos y le contestó a su hermano

– Bueno, si es necesario. – su voz era seria. Su gemelo se la quedó mirando por unos segundos con sus profundos ojos azules

– No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad, hermana? - se la quedó mirando con incertidumbre. Alysanne se lo quedó mirando y dudo algunos segundos, bajo la mirada.

– Claro que no. Estoy diciendo cualquier idiotez por la rabia que me invade; Robb, no quiero que padre se vaya. Mañana hablaré con él y lo convenceré, ya verás, el me hará caso a mí, pues como comprenderás soy su hija favorita, la luz de sus ojos. – Dijo con voz divertida Alysanne, para calmar los ánimos tan tensos que sumergía aquel lugar

– Pues sí, la verdad es que padre te adora, y eres la luz de sus ojos, y también eres la luz de mis ojos, Alysanne. – dijo Robb mientras la miraba con adoración.

A Alysanne esta situación la incomodó un poco, ya que sabía que Theon estaba ahí, escuchando todo, absolutamente todo, y sabía que las palabras de Robb no le agradarían ni un poco. Algunas actitudes de su hermano hacia ella eran raras que, de hecho, a veces le provocaban una sensación extraña, y sumado a esto, estaban sus celos enfermizos. Alysanne, le sonrió a su hermano, y le dijo:

\- Tú también eres la luz de mis ojos hermano, siempre lo has sido, te adoro. – la chica se dispuso a acercarse a su hermano para plantarle un beso en las mejillas, y se abrazaron por unos segundos. La joven loba se separó de su hermano y le comentó:

\- Mañana será otro día, hermano, mañana estoy convencida que después que padre y yo tengamos nuestra conversación se negará rotundamente a aceptar la venidera propuesta del Rey Robert. - el chico Stark le manifestó a su hermana una mueca de duda.

– Sinceramente, hermana, no creo que logres mucho. – comentó Robb. Alysanne abrió la boca como en señal de ofendida y frunció el ceño como señal de enojo

– ¿Dudas de mí, querido gemelo? – Robb rio – No es que dude de ti pequeña hermana, dudo de la lealtad de padre hacia el Rey Robert y su sentido de honor.

Y pues sí, la verdad es que tenía total validez el punto del chico. Eddard Stark, era conocido por su honor, y la lealtad que le profesaba a su entrañable amigo de la juventud, que, por si fuera poco, era el Rey de todo Poniente. Es por ello que Robb plantó esa semillita de duda en la chica en que si de verdad podía hacer algo realmente para que su papá, si en tal caso de que las sospechas de Robb y ella fuesen ciertas y que efectivamente, el Rey viene a su hogar a pedirle a su padre que fuese su Mano, no aceptara dicha propuesta; Alysanne reflexionó y estas dudas desaparecieron gracias a la excesiva confianza que siempre había tenido ella hacia sí misma; la joven se dirigió a su hermano

– Creo que yo resolveré esto mañana, tú déjalo en mis manos. – Alyssane cambió la expresión de su cara que transmitía seriedad, preocupación y duda a una cara más divertida

– Bueno, hermano, considero que esta sesión se puede dar por finalizada, si no tienes más nada que informarme, o ¿qué? El ¿Rey también viene con una propuesta de matrimonio, para ti, para Sansa o para mí? – se burló la muchacha, y al ver la expresión mucho más seria y rígida que tomo solamente pensó: "Oh no, ¿para que hablé? Aquí vienen los celos de nuevo"

– ¡No! Por supuesto que no, si el rey quiere casar a Sansa o a ti con alguno de esos animales de la capital o de algún otro rincón de Poniente, no tendré compasión con él, y lo mataré. – la mirada y compostura de Robb estaban llenos de rabias y celos; Alysanne esto le pareció divertido y rio

– Por favor, Robb, no seas excesivo y ridículo, eso no pasará. – Alysanne no quería alargar más la charla, todavía debía resolver la situación que había quedado pendiente minutos antes de que Robb llegase.

– Robb, ya es tarde. – la chica bostezó – Mañana será otro día y resolveremos esto. – le dijo Alyssane a su gemelo.

– Tienes razón, pequeña, ya no interrumpiré tú sueño, debes de estar tan cansada. – le dijo Robb a su gemela con cariño mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y la miraba con ojos de dulzura, no cabía duda de que Robb adoraba a su hermana. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de las habitaciones de Alyssane; los hermanos se posicionaron uno en frente del otro para despedirse

– Buenas noches, Robb. – le dijo Alysanne a su hermano; se acercó un poco más hacia él y le extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo el cual fue aceptado por el joven lobo. Los hermanos disfrutaron su abrazo fraternal; se separaron al cabo de unos segundos y Robb se dirigió a la frente de su gemela para plantarle un beso

– Te quiero hermana, buenas noches. – le dijo Robb abrió la puerta de la habitación y le ofreció un guiño a Alysanne para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, la loba observaba como su hermano desaparecía por el pasillo asegurándose así de que Robb no volvería, la muchacha dio media vuelta para encontrarse a Theon que estaba sentado ya en su cama con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Alyssane cerró la puerta de su habitación y se abrió camino para acercarse más a su amante. Había un silencio incomodo entre los dos, cosa que nunca solía pasar, pero segundos después Theon rompió el silencio…

– Amo a Robb como un hermano, pero a veces es un idiota.

– Alyssane se lo quedó mirando y refutó - ¿Por qué dices eso? Me supongo que escuchaste a lo que vino, a informarme que el Rey Robert está en camino a Invernalia, y sus posibles implicaciones… ¿eso te parece una idiotez?

– Te lo pudo haber dicho en otro momento Alysanne, mañana en la mañana, o en cualquier otro día, de igual manera te hubieses enterado. – dijo Theon. Era palpable su irritabilidad por la manera en que pronunciaba aquellas palabras

– Utilizó eso como excusa para vigilarte, a ver que estabas haciendo o si estabas con alguien, ¿crees que soy estúpido? Lo de tú hermano ya es enfermizo y lo sabes. – la joven reaccionó a lo dicho por su amante.

– Entiendo que estés molesto porque nos interrumpieron, pero no veo porque te tienes que tomar esta actitud, creo que lo estas exagerando todo, y ¿sabes qué? No pienso seguir hablando de esto. Quería estar contigo esta noche, porque te extrañaba, pero la verdad es que no quiero continuar con esta conversación. – fulminó Alysanne.

Theon quedó perplejo, no esperaba esa reacción de su amante, así que solamente decidió respetarla, y, a decir verdad, él tampoco quería continuar. Se levantó de la cama y se puso enfrente de la loba para plantarle un dulce y suave beso en sus labios que fue correspondido

– Mañana hablamos en el lugar de siempre, te amo. – dijo Theon. Se alejó de la joven y siguió su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación para así retirarse.

Cuando Alyssane escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella, se permitió arrojarse a su cama para descansar, tenía que digerir todo aquello, cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en su más profundo sueño.

" _Mañana será otro día_ ", fue su ultimo pensamiento aquella noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que estén disfrutándola tanto como yo cuando la escribo.

Esta demás decir que los personajes o la mayoría de ellos, son de nuestro querido gordito, George RR. Martín; obviamente a excepción de algunos, como nuestra protagonista, Alysanne Stark, que ni en los libros, ni en la serie de TV existe, solamente en mi imaginación. Quería aclarar que me base para crear este personaje en Shiera Estrella de Mar, que fue la última hija bastarda del rey Aegon IV Targaryen.

 **PD: No quiero especulaciones, Alysanne es 100% Stark.**

Aunque no se tiene mucha información sobre Shiera, quería reflejar lo que supongo yo, era su personalidad en Alysanne: una joven sensual, coqueta, con sangre caliente, inteligente. He leído muchas historias similares y siempre es más de lo mismo, una hija mayor que Sansa de Lord Stark y Cat con una personalidad idéntica a la de la difunta Lyanna Stark o una versión mayor de Arya y blablablá… amo esas historias, pero quería cambiar un poco.

Espero que les guste, y me acompañen en esta historia. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder tener continuidad, y subir constantemente capítulos nuevos.

 **Besos y abrazos… y espero sugerencias.**

CAPITULO III

El castillo estaba patas para arriba. Sirvientes y cocineros corrían de un lado a otro.

El rey y su séquito no tardarían en llegar y Lady Catelyn quería tener todo listo para su llegada. Necesitaba que hasta el mínimo detalle estuviese perfecto, no era cualquier visita, era el rey Robert y la reina Cersei Lannister, una visita real; todo Poniente sabía la actitud arrogante de esta última, y Cat, no permitiría que su hogar fuese menos preciado por la reina.

Por su parte, Alysanne, salió a cabalgar en su yegua que llevaba por nombre Luna, por el bosque de Dioses. Estaba sumamente agotada por todo lo vivido estas últimas semanas con los preparativos de la llegada real.

La joven no fue sola, la acompañó su ya no tan pequeña mascota, Nissa de la noche. Alysanne, decidió ese nombre tan largo debido a dos razones: Nissa por la esposa del legendario héroe Azor Ahai, Nissa Nissa, y así mismo, de la noche, por el pelaje negro intenso y brillante que caracterizaba al animal. Y, por otro lado, era una representación de ella misma, "Alysanne de la noche", como la había apodado en algún momento Theon, desde que a partir de los 5 años visitaba las habitaciones de este todas las noches; obviamente esto solamente lo sabía Theon y ella, nadie más.

La joven notó la presencia de alguien más, ya no estaba sola con Luna ni con Nissa. Se bajó de su yegua y sostuvo las riendas, dio la vuelta y no se sorprendió

– Pensé que la costumbre de perseguirme a todos lados y el estar vigilándome todo el día era solamente de Robb. – dijo la muchacha en tono burlón – o, ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te pegaron las prácticas de tu amigo, casi hermano? – continuó Alysanne, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Theon, el simplemente se limitaba a estar allí parado observándola con su sonrisa de arrogante.

La chica insistió

– Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo. – Alysanne se acercó un poco más al joven Greyjoy, con mirada y sonrisa maliciosa; hasta que finalmente el muchacho respondió

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que he estado enojado contigo? – el joven se acercó aún más a su joven amante

– Pues porque me has evitado e ignorado todas estas últimas semanas, por eso lo pienso. – respondió ella

– Tú tampoco has hecho mayor esfuerzo para hablar conmigo o para preguntarme que me pasaba. A la final siempre vengo yo, como un mismísimo idiota a buscarte. – le dijo Theon con voz de frustrado. Alysanne acortó ya la poca distancia que había entre ellos, para estar a centímetros del uno con el otro

– Deberías estar enojado con Robb, no conmigo. Él fue quien nos interrumpió aquella noche, y aparte, considero que ya lo deberías de superar, no creo que eso tenga caso ahora, a la final, el rey ya está a punto de llegar, y lo más probable es que le pida a papá ser su mano, y lo peor, es que este aceptará. – lo dijo con voz de tristeza. Le puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello a Theon

– Te extraño, te he extrañado tanto, mi amor – Alysanne rozó escasamente sus labios con los de Theon para luego separarse un poco

– No pude hacer nada, no pude convencer a padre de que, si llegase la propuesta, no aceptase ser la mano del rey Robert. – la joven bajó la mirada.

– Sabes que el honor de Lord Stark es más grande que todo en este mundo, pequeña, conoces a tu papá. – le respondió Theon a su pequeña princesa

– ¿Más grande que el amor a su familia? – Cuestionó ella volviendo a mirar a los ojos al chico

– No lo sé mi amor – respondió él – Lo único que sé es que me he comportado como un niño estúpido, sé que has estado preocupada por ello, y no me he detenido a pensar en ti, en cómo te sientes, si no en mí, en mis malditas necesidades. Soy un maldito egoísta. – al escuchar estas palabras de Theon, Alysanne sonrió y sintió una especie de alivio, lo miró más profundamente, con ojos de adoración y pasión

– Un maldito egoísta e idiota a quien amo, y he extrañado tanto – ella puso ahora si sus labios sobre los de él para darle un beso que, al principio, fue dulce y cálido pero que a medida que iba avanzando se iba tornando más feroz, más salvaje, lleno de deseo.

Ambos estaban embriagados por la pasión. Estaban perdiendo el control. Hasta que Alysanne paró y habló:

– ¡Vamos a la choza, vamos a la choza! ¡Vamos a donde me hiciste tuya por primera vez! Nuestro lugar. – la joven se ahogó en sus palabras por la excitación. Theon, le estaba besando el cuello y dijo

– P- pe-ro, el rey e-sta- a punt-o de llegar, tus padres n-os matarán si- si no estamos en el castillo a su llegada – ella seguía excitadísima y no pensaba esperar más tiempo para estar con Theon

– No me importa ese maldito rey, no mi importan mis padres ahora, solo quiero estar contigo. Hazme tuya, hazme tú mujer, T-theon, te lo pido, por por favor. Nissa, quédate aquí – le dijo Alysanne a su cachorra que estaba tirada en el piso de tierra. El animal obedeció.

Theon la agarró con fuerza y la cargó para llevarla directamente a la choza que con tanta desesperación ella le pedía que fuesen. La choza no estaba lejos de donde ellos estaban, estaba muy muy cerca. Estaba al lado de un pequeño riachuelo.

Al llegar, Theon abrió de una sola patada la puerta que estaba medio rota así que no necesito mucho esfuerzo. Entró con Alysanne en brazos y la colocó encima de una mesa larga, el único objeto que se encontraba dentro de la choza.

La muchacha quedó extendida y Theon se arrojó encima de ella para seguir besándola. Besos duros, intensos y llenos de pasión, ella entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras correspondía uno y cada uno de los besos que él le daba; lo amaba tanto, lo deseaba tanto.

En ocasiones, cuando hacían el amor, Theon era dulce y gentil con ella, lo hacían suave, despacio, pero esta vez, ninguno de los dos quería intimar dulcemente, querían follar, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Él quería hacerla suya con ferocidad, poseerla, que en cada parte de su cuerpo hubiera besos de él, deseaba reclamar cada parte de ella, que para Alysanne nada más existiera él, solamente y únicamente él.

Theon puso sus manos sobre la tela del vestido que cubría sus enormes y redondos pechos y lo rasgó. Desgarró el vestido dejando sus tetas y abdomen desnudos. Era hermosa, era perfecta, él no podía creer que esa niña-mujer que estaba debajo de él, era completamente suya, que nadie más que él la había poseído, y que si alguien más tratase de poseerla lo mataría, se volvería loco. Terminó de quitarle lo que le quedaba de vestido y la contempló finalmente en su total desnudez.

Alysanne lo ayudó a quitarse su ropa, para volver a su posición. Él puso sus manos en ambos mulos de la muchacha y abrió sus piernas para así observar su sexo como león viendo a su presa

– ¡Dioses, Alysanne! Estas tan mojada y húmeda. – Dijo el joven.

Alysanne sonrió

– Estoy tan mojada y excitada para ti, solo por ti. –

Theon acercó su cara a su sexo húmedo y caliente, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamberlo. De arriba hacia abajo, él estaba hambriento y quería saborear cada parte del sexo de la joven, el cual, para él, era el manjar más dulce y delicioso.

Eso hizo gemir fuertemente a Alysanne, gemidos profundo y duros que la chica podría haber jurado que se escuchaban en la fortaleza de Invernalia, pero le importó poco, lo que le estaba haciendo Theon le hacía pensar y sentir que nada más que ellos dos importaban en ese momento

– ¡D-dioses, Theon! ¡DI-O-S-E-SSSS! Ahhhh, ¡sí, Theon! Así ¡Dioses!

Alyssane se ahogaba en sus palabras. El placer que estaba sintiendo no era humano, y esto iba en aumento a medida en que Theon aumentaba el ritmo. El chico disfrutaba los gemidos de su mujer, y eso hacía que se pusiera más excitado, más feroz. El joven duró varios minutos disfrutando el sexo de su joven amante. Se detuvo en el clítoris de la muchacha, y con su lengua jugueteó con él. Alysanne sentía que iba a estallar de placer, él también sentía lo mismo, su verga iba a reventar

– Di mi nombre, repite mi nombre. Amo que lo digas. Que solo eres mía. Que soy solo tuyo. Dilo Alysanne –

La joven le agarró el cabello con todas sus fuerzas

– Theon… Theon… soy solo tuya. ¡D-dioses! Te amo, te amo, Theon… soy solo tuya. – le dijo la chica sin casi poder pronunciar las palabras debido a la fogosidad que estaba experimentando.

Mientras la joven decía estas palabras, Theon, le acariciaba sus pechos grandes y redondos. Con la yema de sus dedos empezó a frotar uno de sus pezones erectos, haciendo suspirar de placer a Alysanne.

Theon se acercó ahora a sus labios y la besó, para luego bajar hasta sus pezones y los puso en su boca, los chupó y los succionó como niño queriendo sacar leche. La joven seguía gimiendo por esta sensación que le estaba proporcionando su amante; Theon bajó una de sus manos hasta su sexo y le empezó a frotar duramente su clítoris haciendo gemir aún más duro a Alysanne. Entre más gemía la chica, más excitado estaba él; metió tres dedos dentro de ella y la empezó a masturbar mientras le seguía besando su pezón erecto. Ella estaba borracha, embriagada de placer, pero decidió hacer algo ella. Agarró las dos manos de Theon y lo hizo parar.

Ella se levantó y jaló a Theon para que se tirara en el suelo, el joven sonrió con malicia y obedeció. Al estar ya el chico en el suelo acostado, Alysanne abrió sus piernas y se agachó para introducir ahora si el miembro erecto y grueso de Theon, que pedía a gritos que fuese cubierto por su coño; ella descendió y empezó a cabalgar; primero suavemente y lento, pero después se volvió más salvaje, lleno de pasión.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente mientras ella seguía cabalgando el pene del joven Greyjoy. Eran increíbles los movimientos de la chica. Estaba como loca cabalgando el pene de Theon, sus tetas rebotaban y rebotaban y el chico las besaba y mordía, él amaba las tetas grandes de ella

– Di mi nombre, Theon, d-di m-mi nom-bre. Di que soy tuya. – le pidió Alysanne al chico. Theon le estaba masajeando su culo y sus tetas, él tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer

– Eres mía Alysanne Stark, eres M-MÍA. Y ningún otro hom-bre más que y-yo te puede poseer, ¿me-me entiendes? Ningún hombre – repitió Theon – ¡Dioses! ¡me vengo Alysanne, no aguanto!

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Estaba completamente sudada y despeinada, y eso la hacía ver más bella a los ojos de él, y lo excitaba aún más

– No importa, suelta tú semilla caliente dentro de mí, no me importa. Q-quie-rooooo seentirlaaaa – gritó Alysanne que estaba a punto de acabar ella también – Tomaré té de la Luna. –

Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir la joven para que un segundo después sintiera que Theon había acabado dentro de ella "Dioses" pensó "que rico que siente" …

Ambos jóvenes se besaron con pasión mientras seguían desnudos en el suelo de aquella sucia choza en medio del bosque de dioses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tod s! aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia... Es el más corto hasta ahora, pero definitivamente, el que más he disfrutado escribiendo y sinceramente espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Besos y abrazos :)**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Alysanne lo sabía. Ella sabía que hoy su señor padre o su señora madre la matarían.

Cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar cuando el del rey arribara en el patio de Invernalia, pero lo más probable es que no pudiese llegar a tiempo; sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo. Sus padres la matarían, "¡Dioses!" pensó.

Finalmente llegó a los establos para dejar a su yegua Luna y dirigirse a la fortaleza, con suerte, el rey se habría retrasado en su camino y no iba llegar hasta el atardecer, la chica le pidió a los Dioses.

Mientras caminaba hacia el castillo repasaba lo que iba a decir, tanto Theon como ella habían inventado una historia que, para ellos, era bastante creíble, y estaban seguros que los demás también lo creerían, o al menos eso esperaban

" _Estaba desesperada, Nissa de la noche había escapado, no la encontraba en la fortaleza, ni en los establos, ni en el patio, ni en los jardines ni en los alrededores. Theon me encontró empapada en lágrimas, y se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme para encontrarla. Fuimos al bosque de los dioses y ahí pasamos horas buscándola. Theon me sugirió que me viniese al castillo para estar presente en la llegada del rey, mientras él seguía en la búsqueda de Nissa"_

Todo este relato tendría efecto cuando el joven Greyjoy apareciese con Nissa, ya que la loba se quedó con Theon cuando Alysanne salió disparada hacia el castillo.

"Definitivamente lo creerán" meditó la joven. Pero las esperanzas de que el rey no hubiese llegado se desvanecieron al ver una gran cantidad de lo que ella supuso eran miembros de la Guardia Real... _"date por muerta, Alysanne"_ se dijo.

Jaime, por su parte, estaba dándole unas indicaciones a algunos hombres de la Guardia Real, antes de disponerse a prepararse para el banquete que ofrecerían los Stark esa noche, que muy a su pesar, debía asistir.

Jaime se dio media vuelta para dirigirse finalmente a la habitación donde había sido instalado y es ahí cuando la vio caminando hacia su dirección, rumbo al castillo.

A decir verdad, Jaime Lannister, hijo del gran Lord de Roca Casterly, Twyn Lannister, no era un hombre el cual se quedase sin palabras fácilmente, y mucho menos por una mujer; de hecho, ninguna mujer ha podido sacarle ni medio suspiro a Jaime, solamente Cersei, su hermana, la reina del rey Robert.

Pero lo tenía que admitir, al ver esa joven se quedó sin habla, hechizado totalmente, esa niña que no debía tener más de 16 años de edad había dejado mudo al famoso Matarreyes.

Alysanne iba a pasar cerca de donde estaba un grupo de miembros de la Guardia Real, se sintió totalmente intimida, ya que, como cosa NO nueva, todos y cada uno de estos hombres pusieron sus ojos encima de ella, y si, inclusive toda sudada, despeinada con las mejillas rojas como un tomate por el agite que había experimentado, a pesar de todo ello, los hombres que habían llegado desde la capital la habían desnudado con la mirada cuando ella pasó por enfrente de ellos.

Alysanne, caminó con total gracia hacia el castillo, con seguridad, con la cabeza y mirada rígida, sin prestar atención a las miradas insistentes de aquellos hombres que no disimulaban ni un poco. Cuando la joven loba se disponía a atravesar las puertas del castillo se detuvo un segundo para tomar todo el valor que pudiese, iba a enfrentarse a sus padres, a explicar su ausencia, esa falta de respeto, que muy seguramente, sus padres no olvidarían nunca _"Dioses, que me crean"._

Cuando finalmente decidió atravesar las muertas del castillo una mano fuerte la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar. Se encontró así, a un hombre alto y corpulento con cabellos dorados como el oro, de ojos verdes intensos y una sonrisa en su rostro que no generaba ni una pizca de confianza. Él se quedó sorprendido aún más al verla de cerca totalmente perdido en sus profundos ojos grises...

Alysanne no entendía todo aquello. Así que se soltó del agarre de aquel hombre que era un total extraño para ella.

– Suélteme, ¿Qué le pasa? – se quejó Alysanne mientras se soltaba del agarre de Jaime. El hombre ignoró por completo las palabras de la chica, ya que estaba atónito por la belleza de ella. La loba lo miraba con ojos de desconcierto y al observar que no obtenía respuesta alguna de él se dispuso a entrar al castillo – Idiota – gruñó la chica.

Jaime reaccionó y la volvió a sostener por el brazo

– Un segundo, niña, ¿tú quién eres? ¿Y cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? Como se nota que no eres una dama – le dijo Jaime.

Esto último dicho por el hombre hizo que el ego de la loba fuese golpeado fuertemente. Ella se volvió a soltar del agarre de Jaime y le contestó

– Y como se nota que tú no eres ningún caballero. Ese uniforme tan bonito y reluciente no te hace honor, idiota – refunfuñó Alysanne. Esto hizo reír a Jaime. Ahora la chica lo había encantado aún más por ser tan desafiante y altanera. El hombre se preguntaba si la niña sabía quién era él.

– Permiso. – dijo ella – déjame pasar

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te dio permiso de pasar al castillo de los Stark? – insistió Jaime.

Alysanne sonrió

– Me dio permiso mi padre, Eddard Stark, hace 14 años. – Alysanne contestó con orgullo

– ¿¡La hija de Lord Stark!? – preguntó Jaime visiblemente sorprendido. – No te creo niña, no te vi en el patio cuando llegamos. Y créeme, me hubiese acordado de ti, me estas mintiendo.

– Definitivamente, me importa un bledo lo que crea o lo que piense usted. – dijo secamente Alysanne. Lo echó a un lado y pasó finalmente las puertas del castillo. Dejando a un atónito Jaime Lannister.

" _Ella debe de ser la hija mayor del Stark, Alysanne Stark" pensó, "Siete infiernos, esto no me puede estar pasando"_ se dijo el león Lannister.

Sin ánimos de ofender, Jaime por un momento pensó que esa chica era una puta de un burdel del norte. Jamás imagino que esa niña que lo había dejado sin habla, sin aliento, hechizado completamente, fuese nada más y nada menos la hija de Lord Stark, la persona que menos le agradaba de todo Poniente.

El Matarreyes, nunca había deseado estar con otra mujer que no fuese su hermana Cersie, nunca se había enredado ni siquiera con una puta de los mejores burdeles de Desembarco del Rey, pero él hubiese pagado todo el oro de Roca Casterly por pasar una noche con esa joven. En sus adentros, hubiese deseado que efectivamente la niña fuese una prostituta, y en ese mismísimo momento en que la tuvo tan cerca le hubiese ofrecido unas monedas de oro, o lo que ella pidiese, solamente para estar con ella, pero para su disgusto, no lo era.

Ella era la hija de Eddard y Catelyn Stark, Alysanne Stark, princesa de Invernalia.

Jaime iba a sus aposentos y pasó todo el camino maldiciéndose por tener esos pensamientos con esa niña, pero no lo pudo evitar, inclusive, por un momento sintió haberse puesto erecto cuando la tenía tan de cerca.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? _"Podría ser yo su padre... pero no lo eres, Jaime"_ pensó, _"esta noche la volveré a ver"_ volvió a pensar, ahora si de verdad valía la pena ir a ese banquete que ofrecerían los Starks; _"ella estará ahí, la volveré a ver"_ especuló con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro cuando entraba a su cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

En el gran salón del castillo de Invernalia, estaban Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Jon y Jory. Discutían para iniciar la busqueda de Alysanne y Theon. Los hombres iban a dividirse para buscar ahora sí a los jóvenes que no habían aparecido aun sabiendo de la llegada real.

Catelyn estaba más que asustada, indignada con su hija, por haberlos hecho pasar ese bochorno, por no presentarse en el patio cuando el rey estaba arribando. Pero a pesar de todo ello, una parte de Cat estaba mortificada ¿y si le había pasado algo muy grave a su hija? Se preguntaba con gran angustia, su corazón latía más fuerte.

Cuando los hombres se disponían finalmente a buscar los chicos, Alysanne apareció en el gran salón con dos guardias. Cuando Robb vio a su hermana, salió disparado hacia ella para abrazarla.

– ¡Hermana! Gracias a los Dioses que estas bien – se alejó un poco para examinarla. Alysanne tenía la mirada baja. No podía con la vergüenza, no podía mirar a su hermano, y mucho menos a sus padres...

– ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Todos estamos preocupados y... el joven lobo fue interrumpido por su madre

– Contesta niña, ¿dónde estabas, ah? No sabes la vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar la tarde de hoy – dijo furiosa Cat – Nos has hecho quedar en pena delante el rey y la reina. No sabíamos cómo explicar tu ausencia, así que le tuvimos que decir que te encontrabas indispuesta.

Lady Catelyn se acercó más a su hija que todavía seguía sin poder levantar la mirada

– Y sumándole a esto, también tuvimos que excusar la ausencia de Theon. Ahora sí, dinos Alysanne Stark, dinos donde estaban tú y Theon, porque a mí no me vas a engañar, niña, ustedes dos estaban juntos, ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo juntos Alysanne?! – Cat estaba furiosa, estaba irreconocible. Lady Catelyn, siempre mantenía la compostura, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, cualquier cantidad de pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza a Cat, inclusive el más temido por Alysanne y Theon, el pensamiento de que ellos estaban juntos siendo algo más que... amigos.

Catelyn hizo a un lado a su hijo Robb para tomar por los hombros a Alysanne la cual todavía no emitía ningún tipo de respuesta, la empezó a sacudir

– Contesta Alysanne, contesta – repetía una y otra vez Catelyn hasta que Alysanne levantó la mirada hacia ella y hacia los demás para contestar, Catelyn dejó de sacudirla para prestarle atención a lo que diría su hija.

– Sí... si madre, Theon y yo estábamos juntos – dijo finalmente la loba.

Robb puso el rostro duro y apretó sus puños, frunció el ceño

– ¿Qué demonios dices, Alysanne? Entonces, ¿si es verdad que estabas con ese maldito? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Lo voy a matar – dijo Robb con la cara y orejas totalmente coloradas

Ned, finalmente habló

– Cálmate, hijo. No vas a matar a nadie. Deja que tú hermana hable – Ned se acercó más a su hija y le dio una mirada de desconcierto

– Cuéntanos hija, que fue lo que pasó exactamente, ¿Por qué estabas con Theon? – alentó Eddard a su hija para que hablara.

Y fue así como Alysanne se preparó para dar la actuación de su vida, la actuación que iba a permitir muy seguramente seguir con vida, y seguir estando con Theon sin que nadie sospechase nada acerca de ellos.

Cuando la joven se disponía hablar, las puertas del gran salón se volvieron abrir. Era Theon, que estaba todo empapado y sosteniendo en brazos a Nissa de la noche, animal que al igual que Theon, estaba empapado.

– ¡Alysanne! ¡He encontrado a Nissa...! – la mirada atónita de los presentes fue evidente, incluso la de Alysanne. Theon no pudo haber sido más oportuno "¡Dioses... por eso es que lo amo!" pensó Alysanne.

La chica corrió hacia Theon y hacia Nissa para seguir con la escena.

– ¡Dioses, Theon! ¡Gracias, gracias!

Alysanne sostuvo a Nissa. La cachorra estaba templando del frío, pero la joven iba a recompensar a su animal también, porque sin saberlo, estaba formando parte de la actuación que Theon y Alysanne le estaban ofreciendo al público presente

– ¿Dónde la encontraste, Theon? – preguntó la joven para seguirle la corriente a Theon

– Estaba por el riachuelo, el que queda al lado de la choza abandonada. Si no llego a tiempo, se la pudo haber llevado la corriente. – concluyó Greyjoy al darse cuenta que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ambos habían esperado.

Para completar esto, su amante rompió en llanto y lo abrazó

– ¡Gracias Theon! si no hubiese sido por ti... ¡dioses! Nissa ya no estuviese conmigo – puso su cabeza en su pecho por varios segundos. Luego se recompuso y miró a sus familiares y a Jory.

Theon decidió hablar

– Lord Stark, Lady Stark, déjenme explicarles todo este incidente – comenzó Theon ante las miradas atónitas que tenían cada uno de los presentes

– Unos momentos antes de que todos bajáramos al patio a organizarnos para la llegada del rey, la loba de Alysanne había escapado, no la encontraba en la fortaleza, ni en los establos, ni en el patio, ni en los jardines ni en los alrededores. Encontré a su hija empapada en lágrimas, y me ofrecí a ayudarla para que encontrase al animal, sin percatarnos que nos iba a tomar bastante tiempo. Fuimos al bosque de los dioses y ahí pasamos horas buscándola. Le sugerí a Alysanne me viniese al castillo para estar presente a la llegada del rey, mientras yo seguía en la búsqueda de Nissa, ya que consideré que la presencia de ella era más importante que la mía. Pero veo que los esfuerzos de ambos no valieron la pena. – dijo Theon observando el rostro de cada uno de los presentes – Advertí que estos animales traerían problemas – concluyó el joven Greyjoy.

Alysanne abrió la puerta de su habitación con Nissa envuelta en unos paños para secarla y cubrirla del frío. La chica depositó su loba en la cama para ella posteriormente tumbarse también, tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Tanto ella como Theon habían salido sin mayor consecuencia de este lío. Sus padres y hermanos habían creído toda esa historia inventada por los dos amantes. Su madre le pidió disculpas por haberla tratado tan severamente allá abajo. Y su padre y hermanos le habían agradecido a Theon por "haberla ayudado" a encontrar a su cachorra, " _todo resultó perfecto"_ pensó.

Ahora solo tendría que darse una ducha, la cual necesitaba urgentemente. Había sido un día muy agitado.

Tenía que admitirlo, olía espantoso, olía a sudor y a semen, al semen de Theon, y no era para menos, después del momento tan intenso y caliente que habían vivido esta tarde y donde él la había llenado entera con su semilla.

Alysanne sonrió al pensar en ese momento; todavía podía sentir la lengua de él masturbando su sexo, succionando sus pezones, y como ella cabalgó con ferocidad su pene grueso, de volverlo a pensar, se ponía excitadísima de nuevo.

Decidió apartar sus pensamientos y concentrarse ahora en el banquete que ofrecería esta noche sus padres a la familia real. Ella tendría que presentarse ante el rey y la reina y reafirmar la excusa que le habían ofrecido sus padres al rey por la ausencia de esta tarde. La verdad es que Alysanne quería ir al banquete, quería bailar, comer y tomar, aunque sea un poco.

En las fiestas que se celebraban en Invernalia, siempre bailaba con su hermano Robb, ya que este nunca dejaba que otro hombre la sacase a bailar, solo fueron dos o tres veces que su gemelo permitió que Theon y Alysanne bailaran, y eso era cuando Robb se aseguraba que el joven Greyjoy no había tomado ni un sorbo de cerveza. Pero eso, ni a Alysanne ni a Theon le importaban.

Desde que ella tenía doce años de edad, después de las fiestas, compartían siempre algo más que un baile. Ambos aprovechaban el descuido de los demás para escabullirse a los establos del castillo para pasar tiempo juntos... y a solas, sin ninguna interrupción.

La joven loba tomó el tan deseado baño sin ayuda de sus doncellas, ya que quería estar sola. Eligió uno de sus más bellos vestidos. Un vestido de tercio pelo azul oscuro brillante, con mangas largas y acampanadas en las muñecas, con escote profundo que le hacía ver sus pechos increíbles, le quedaba ceñido en la parte de la cintura.

Definitivamente se veía hermosa; era una de esas noches en que deseaba verse bella y dejar con la boca abierta a todos los hombres de la fiesta. Pero lo que de verdad deseaba más, era que Theon no mirase a otra mujer que no fuese ella, y estaba sumamente segura que lo lograría.

Se colocó un collar de zafiros que combinaban con su atuendo. Ella no era una chica que moría por usar joyas, pero la ocasión se prestaba para permitirse usar aquella hermosa joya que había sido de su abuela Lyarra.

La chica estaba lista.

Dejó durmiendo a su loba en su cama. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a ir al gran salón para estar presente en el banquete organizado por su madre, en honor a la familia real.

En el camino se encontró a su hermano Robb, el cual quedó atontado por lo bella que estaba su hermana. Alysanne siempre era bella, pusiese lo que se pusiese, pero esa noche estaba aún más hermosa.

Por un momento Robb se regañó así mismo por el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza _"¡Dioses! A veces desearía que no fuese mi hermana, que no llevase mi misma sangre para... ¿Qué te pasa Robb? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Ella es tu hermana, tú gemela, sangre de tú sangre. Cállate. Cállate."_ Pensó.

– Estas tan hermosa, hermana... Que creo que te dejaré encerrada en tú habitación para que nadie te pueda ver. – dijo Robb con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le ofrecía su brazo derecho.

Alysanne rio y aceptó gustosa el brazo que le estaba ofreciendo su gemelo

– Y ¿tú que hermano? estas guapísimo... creo que esta noche tomaré una espada y sacaré con ella los ojos de las chicas que se atrevan a mirarte – dijo pícaramente Alysanne.

Ambos rieron y se abrieron paso al gran salón.

 _ **Donde un león dorado como el oro estaba esperando a su presa...**_


	6. Chapter 6

A pesar de que al principio se rehusaba a asistir al banquete, Jaime, fue uno de los primeros en estar allí.

Poco a poco el gran salón de la fortaleza de Inverlania se llenaba de asistentes e invitados que deseaban disfrutar una agradable velada con la mejor música, comida y bebida, todo organizado por Lady Catelyn Stark para la familia real.

Jaime estaba en total alerta, y recorría con sus ojos cada espacio de aquel lugar, atento a cada rostro presente en el gran salón. Pero no, ningún rostro pertenecía a la chica que hace pocas horas había visto y que necesitaba volver a ver.

Desde que vio a Alysanne esa tarde, no hubo ni un segundo en donde Jaime no pensase en ella. Deseaba volverla a ver, tenerla cerca, hablar con ella, que sus ojos y los de ella se cruzasen. Su único y total motivo por el cual él estaba ahí era ella, la hija del honorable Ned Stark. Por un momento se preguntó si ella asistiría, y de no ser así pensó: _"si ella no viene esta noche, sería capaz de recorrer cada rincón de aquel frío y gris castillo para encontrarla"._

Jaime se sentó en una de las mesas destinada para los Lannister y bebió un poco de cerveza, eso sí, sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente la vio.

Ella apareció en el salón tomada del brazo de su hermano, Robb Stark. A Jaime se le aceleró el corazón y de manera inexplicable abrió un poco la boca. Alysanne estaba más que hermosa. Jaime no pudo encontrar palabras para explicar lo encantadora que estaba Alysanne llegando al salón con su hermano.

Ella tenía una mirada un poco arrogante y orgullosa en su rostro. Ella sabía lo atractiva que estaba. Sabía que tanto hombres como mujeres admiraban su belleza.

Al llegar al salón, ella buscaba con su mirada a Theon, ella deseaba que su amante la viese, que mirase lo hermosa que estaba, que ella estaba guapa esa noche solamente para él. Robb y ella se dirigieron a donde estaban sus padres. Sabían que tenían que arreglar un asunto. Ella se debía presentar ante el rey y la reina y pedir disculpas y exponer sus excusas por la ausencia de esta tarde.

– Querida hermana. Creo que tomaré en consideración tú comentario de hace rato, y tomaré una espada y empezaré a sacarle los ojos a varios hombres por acá. – fulminó Robb mientras se dirigían hacia donde están sus padres.

– No respetan ni siquiera que estás conmigo para desnudarte con la mirada.

Alysanne rió.

– Robb, por los dioses, disfruta de la velada. – le dijo la chica a su hermano un poco divertida.

Los hermanos llegaron al lugar donde estaban sus padres.

– Hija, me dejas sin palabras. Te ves hermosísima. – pronunció Ned mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija.

– Ambos se ven impecables. – dijo Cat mientras le ofrecía miradas de adoración a sus hijos mayores. – Hija, sabes que tienes que hacer algo esta noche ¿cierto?

– Sí madre, créeme que lo tengo muy en cuenta.

Los cuatro Stark se dirigieron a donde estaban el rey y la reina de Poniente. El corazón de Alysanne latía fuertemente, tenía un poco de susto por enfrentarse al rey Robert y la reina Cersie, explicarles el porqué de su ausencia y pedirles disculpas. Los Stark llegaron a la gran mesa donde estaban el rey y la reina. Alysanne se sorprendió al ver a la reina, era hermosísima, seguramente en su juventud lo era aún más, pensó. Pero quedó más impactada al ver al rey Robert, el entrañable amigo de su padre, el cual era totalmente lo contrario a lo que Ned le había contado, un hombre fuerte, vivaz, musculoso, aguerrido, en cambio, lo que tenía en frente era un gordo sin chiste con corona.

Todo salió mejor de lo que se pensaba.

El rey y la reina aceptaron las disculpas de Alysanne y creyeron cada una de las excusas sobre porque no había estado a su llegada. El rey fue muy cortes con ella, mucho diría ella, haciendo comentarios que pusieron tensos a su padre y gemelo, pero ya ella estaba bastante acostumbrada a recibirlos, así que no hizo ni una pizca de caso a ellos. La reina también fue amable con ella, pero fue más por cortesía que por otra cosa, se podía palpar fácilmente la hipocresía de la reina Cersei, Alysanne no era estúpida.

Rob y Alysanne se alejaron de la mesa donde estaba los reyes para así dirigirse a la mesa que les estaba destinada, donde estaban sus hermanos y Theon.

A Alysanne se le aceleró el corazón con tan solo cruzar mirada con él, era increíble el poder que tenía esa mirada de Theon en ella, sin ni siquiera hablar, solamente bastaba cruzar sus miradas y ya cada uno sabía lo que el otro estaba pensando, solo lo sabían él y ella, más nadie. Ella lo amaba y él la amaba a ella; querían gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que todo el salón de Invernalia lo supiese, que todo Poniente lo tuviera presente, que la joven loba del Norte y el Kraken de las Islas del Hierro se amaban con locura, pero no podían, ellos estaban seguros que Ned no apoyaría esa relación, ya que, a los ojos de él, Theon solamente era el hijo de un traidor.

Tanto Robb como Alysanne se sentaron en la mesa, al lado de Theon el cual estaba bebiendo una cerveza y tratando de disimular sus ganas de tomar a Alysanne por la cintura y besarle y decirle al oído lo hermosa que estaba. Sentía celos de Robb ya que él sí podía estar muy de cerca de Alysanne en público, pero le reconfortaba saber, que cuando nadie los veía, él y su joven loba hacían los que se les viniera en gana. Ese pensamiento le produjo una punzada en el estómago a Theon haciendo que se le saliera una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué has visto que te ha hecho reír, eh? Preguntó Robb curioso mientras tomaba una cerveza. Theon dirigió su mirada a los gemelos y percatándose de que Robb no lo notara, le giño un ojo a su amada, lo cual hizo que Alysanne bajase su mirada para sonreír, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban sin cesar. – Nada hermano, sólo es que acabo de ver a una dama bastante apetecible para finalizar con broche de oro esta noche, pero creo que está acompañada de un imbécil, esperaré a que se le aleje de él para ir por ella. La haré mi mujer, y si sabrá que es lo que estar con un hombre, y no con un crío. Puntualizó Theon con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia los gemelos.

Alysanne sintió un poco de celos de este comentario, en solo imaginarse que Theon pudiera estar con otra mujer, la enfurecía como nada, pero sin embargo, ella en el fondo sabía muy bien que esto era una mentira de Theon, simplemente era un comentario básico de él cuando esta con Robb, así que decidió seguirle la corriente para hacer esto un poco más divertido.

– No crees que deberías darle un poco de descanso a esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas, de verdad a veces eres despreciable, amigo. Sentenció Alysanne en tono divertido. Robb rió muchísimo con el comentario de su hermana, poco apropiado para una dama, pero así era su gemela, tan femenina, sensual, tan mujer, pero a la vez, tan varonil para unas cosas, pero, ¿Cómo culparla? Pasó toda su infancia tan unida a él y a Jon, y ni hablar con Theon cuando llegó a Invernalia. – déjalo hermana – habló Robb. – ya deberías estar acostumbrada a los comentarios impropios de Theon.

" _Sigue sin sospechar nada"_ pensaron Theon y Alysanne.

Los tres jóvenes pasaron un rato agradable, conversando, comiendo y bebiendo, Theon y Robb cerveza, y Alysanne, vino. Mientras el joven lobo y el heredo de las Islas Del Hierro conversaban de asuntos que a Alysanne realmente no le interesaban ni un poco, quitó su atención de ellos dos, para así darse cuenta

que unos ojos verde esmeralda muy profundos del otro lado del salón estaban posados sobre ella, insistentes en recorrerla por completo, " _¡Dioses! Es el mismo tipo de esta tarde cuando regresé del bosque"_ pensó fastidiada Alysanne, pero a la vez le daba curiosidad de porque aquel hombre no podía dejarla de mirar de ese modo tan extraño, no era en la manera en como otros hombres la miraban, ni siquiera como la miraba su amado Theon, era de una forma más intensa, más profunda. Ella por varios segundos no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel hombre tampoco, estaba hechizada. Los dos se estaban mirando profundamente queriendo descifrar que pensaba cada uno, que deseaban, que querían, que ocultaban. La conexión se cortó inmediatamente cuando Cersei se acercó a Jaime.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo hermano? – Le preguntó la reina a su gemelo. La sangre de Jaime hirvió con tan solo escuchar la voz de su hermana; giró y se dirigió a ella para contestarle la pregunta – intentando no morir de aburrimiento, ¿Qué deseas? – contestó Jaime secamente. – ¿qué te pasa Jaime? – preguntó Cersei desconcertada por la respuesta tan hostil de su gemelo, ¿interrumpí algo? – ironizó Cersei. – porque al parecer estas muy ocupado desnudando con la mirada a la perra mayor de los Starks.

Mientras la conversación de Jaime y Cersei surgía, del otro extremo se encontraba Alysanne sumamente curiosa en saber de lo que estaba hablando la Reina con el Guardia Real, por un momento pensó que ella lo estaba regañando a él, ya que Cersei se veía muy molesta. Robb se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba muy interesada en aquellas dos personas – ¿qué haces Alysanne? – preguntó Robb.

– Nada hermano, simplemente estoy viendo en como la reina mantiene una discusión con su guardia real, imagínate lo aburrida que estoy. Contestó Alysanne.

– Robb río un poco con el explicación de su gemela. – ¿de qué estás hablando Aly? No lo creo, él no es un guardia real cualquiera, es Jaime Lannister, el hermano gemelo de la Reina.


End file.
